Amy Santiago
Detective Amy Santiago 'is a detective at the 99th precinct of the NYPD. Always eager to impress, Amy is looking for a mentor to help her achieve her dream of being promoted to captain. Biography Amy comes from a Cuban-American family. She has seven brothers and at least one niece. Her grandfather was a police officer. As a child, Amy excelled enough in school to skip the 4th grade entirely. She attended a magnet school, where she was voted "most likely to befriend a school administrator." In eighth grade, she was given the key to the teachers lounge, where she stocked the fridge and cleaned up after the teachers. During high school she was voted “Most Appropriate." In college she studied art history. Amy is highly allergic to dogs, and being near them for more than few minutes could cause her to need medical attention. Her eyesight is very poor requiring her to sometimes wear glasses. Her favorite cop movies, in order, are: Training Day, Lethal Weapon and Fargo. Amy has one friend named Kylie who frequently sets her up on dates. Amy is proven to be a terrible cook. She plays the french horn and is left handed. Smoking cigarettes is one of her vices. She attempts to quit unsuccessfully in USPIS and later mentions that she is using e-cigs in Windbreaker City. Physical Appearance Amy has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a trouser suit and a blouse or shirt in a block color. She typically pulls her hair back in a ponytail or bun when on the job. Amy wears her police badge on her belt. When she doesn't have her contact lenses on hand, Amy sometimes has to wear comedically large glasses. She often seeks makeup advice from those around her. Jewelry worn by Amy includes: stud earrings, pendant necklaces, a silver watch (on her right wrist), and a ring once belonging to her grandmother. Relationships Jake Peralta ''Read full article on Jake and Amy's Relationship Though Jake and Amy are partners, they have a very competitive relationship. They often try to one-up each other or participate in bets. Though they argue and tease each other, it is clear they have mutual respect and share a friendship. As the series progresses their friendship develops into romantic interest, but they have yet to engage in a relationship, despite kissing each other several times during Johnny and Dora. Ray Holt Read full article on Holt and Amy's Relationship Amy considers Captain Holt a role model and wants him to be her life coach and often embarrasses herself in her attempts to follow his orders. At one point, she even bowed at him. She was very proud when he corrected her Thanksgiving speech. Rosa Diaz Rosa and Amy have a very good relationship. In Sal's Pizza, when Rosa tells Amy how she was offered a job as their new police captain in Ropesburg PD, Amy becomes jealous. At the end of the episode Rosa tells Amy how the two need to have each other's backs. Quotes '''Holt: Something to share with the rest of us, Santiago? Santiago: No, sir. I, I wasn't... Peralta is the one that was talking! Peralta: God, you must've been the worst fourth-grader ever. Santiago: Joke's on you. I skipped fourth grade.M.E. Time Gallery 1-Jake-Peralta-and-Amy-Santiago NYPD Put your hands up.jpg Charges and Specs ID.jpg Tactical Village ID.jpg Operation Broken Feather ID.jpg Pilot ID.jpg The Party ID.jpg The Bet ID.jpg Jimmyjab.jpg Jd.jpg Sabotage.jpg Beachhouse.jpg Roadtrip.jpg Robot.jpg Foodies.png Almond.png Vickovac.png Codecamp.png Caseheating.png DemonDog.png Date.png Thanksgiving.png Heart.png Ja.png Crushingdebt.png Butthead.png Brooklyn 99 Facebook Will Amy Confess Her Love For Jake?.png Notes Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Main Characters